


Crazy Beautiful

by rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Concerts, Fluff, I changed some of the lyrics though to fit the ship btw, I'm in a happy mood rn, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Song: Crazy Beautiful by Andy Grammer, Songfic, There's cussing in this too, of course, popstar au, this wouldve been better as an animatic but i have no artistic ability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere/pseuds/rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere
Summary: Jeremiah Heere is a recently famous popstar, going on his first nationwide tour. Of course, Michael is accompanying him, and at the end of the concert, Jeremy has a new song for Michael.~Again, I'm terrible at summaries, try to read it at least?





	Crazy Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HEY HEY I should be working on the other fic right now I know but like this idea came up and I just HAD to write it. Mkay, that's all, enjoy!

“Good luck, dude!” Michael pat Jeremy on the back, a smile that could light up the world adorned his face. It made Jeremy’s heart melt.

“Thanks! You’re gonna be watchin offstage, right?”

Michael looked at the stage director with a questioning gaze. Michael Mell’s irresistible puppy eyes: activated.

She shrugged, “I suppose. Make sure to wear some ear plugs, though. It gets pretty damn loud up here.”

Michael snorted, “I think I could probably take it. I’ve had years and years of experience with loud noises.” 

The lady looked at Michael with a disbelieving look, then turned to Jeremy, “Make sure he wears ear plugs, please.”

“Will do, ma’am!” Jeremy mock saluted the woman as she walked away, nudging Michael. “Wear ear plugs, dude.”

Michael whined, “But why?? My headphones are always on full blast! I could take it!”

“She’s a professional, Mike. I’d listen to her.” Jeremy pushed Michael, “Hey, now. Don’t give me that look!”

“What look?” There was a hint of a smirk tainting Michael’s pouty lips. Jeremy hated it when Michael “pouted” and Michael knew it.

Jeremy groaned in frustration, trying not to kiss the asshole. “Just, come on, wear the damn ear plugs!” An idea popped into his head, “If you go deaf then you can’t listen to anymore Marley!”

Michael’s eyes widened, the pout gone, “You know what Jere?” He pointed a finger in the boys face, “Fine, I will. But fuck you, and good luck.” He walked away, taking the pair of ear plugs out of the stage directors hands, who had been waiting for him this whole time.

Jeremy chuckled at his best friend and crush of the past year. He was nervous at first, but that whole scene pretty much prepared him for what was about to go down.

~~~

“Five minutes ‘till showtime!” He heard one of the stagehands shout from somewhere.

Jeremy took a deep breath. He could almost hear Michael’s voice telling him to  _ just breathe, dude. You’ll be great! _

Jeremy chuckled to himself. Of course he was thinking about Michael right now. Especially just to calm down. 

“Jeremy, bud, you ready?!” Michael suddenly popped up right next to him, a lanyard around his neck and ear plugs in his ears. He was grabbing Jeremy by the shoulders and shaking him.

Jeremy gulped, smiling at Michael nervously, “Ready as I’ll ever be!” The cheering of the crowd was nothing like the squealing of microphones during soundcheck earlier today. God, even  _ soundcheck  _ was nerve wracking for Jeremy.

His stomach was doing somersaults and backflips, but looking into Michael’s eyes and seeing his goofy smile was pretty calming. 

He was laughing as Michael started whooping and hollering along with the crowd as Jeremy’s entrance cue was called out over the speakers. He took a deep breath and stepped onto the stage, a bright smile and a newfound confidence found their way to Jeremy.

“Hey hey hey, New Jersey! My hometown how y’all doing!” Jeremy shouted into the mic. His smile grew wider at the sight of all his fans cheering for him, Jeremy Heere.

“Shall we get started?!” He continued into the mic, and the roar of the crowd only got louder and louder, and soon he understood the ear plugs. He glanced back at Michael, who gave him a giant grin and two ecstatic thumbs up.

The first strum of the guitar kickstarted everyone’s, including Jeremy’s, excitement for the night, and soon the concert had begun.

The thrill of being onstage overtook Jeremy’s whole being, adrenaline pumping through his veins furiously as he sung through his whole new album. Never in a million years would he have thought about this happening.

He never really knew that he had  _ that _ good of a voice, and he only ever found out he had a voice was when he joined all the school plays and musicals with Christine. Ever since then, he hasn’t really stopped singing. However, he never actually believed he’d get this far in the musical industry.

It was… exciting, to say the least. He was pretty much speechless on the whole topic.

Anyways, he got here, onto this stage, on a national-fucking-tour of America. He was going to enjoy this to the fullest. And, of course he was bringing Michael with him.

~~~

“Thank you New Jersey! It was such a pleasure having you tonight!” The crowd cheered on, and Jeremy could hear the hoarse voices asking for an encore. “Now, how would you like one more song?!” He was nervous for the whole night, but, mostly for this part.

“This song hasn’t come out yet, and it’s, rather personal to me, I guess, so… Yeah?” He was sweating already, because of the blazing lights, but he could feel himself start to sweat more from nervousness. He took a giant gulp of water from the water bottle behind him. “First, I would like to call up Michael!”

Michael went wide-eyed and his mouth agape, looking at Jeremy with a confused and slightly scared as he gingerly stepped into the light. Jeremy could see him shaking from shock and excitement.

“This is crazy!” Jeremy could hear Michael yelling at him, the lights shining on his face perfectly for hundreds, maybe thousands of people to see. 

Jeremy pulled Michael into a side hug of sorts, then turned back to the microphone. “Now, Michael, here, has been my best friend since, like, birth, and he’s just,” he looked at Michael with a fond look, “ _ so awesome _ . He’s so many things, and I, just, gah! I wrote a song for him, because talking about you isn’t enough.”

He nudged Michael to sit down on a chair in the middle of the stage, pulling the microphone away from his mouth. “Dude, just trust me here, and, this is basically me confessing to you.”

Jeremy promptly turned away from the boy who was red all over, and marched up to the front of the stage. “1! 2! 3! Go!”

~~~

Michael didn’t know what the hell was happening. And the only words to try to clear anything up were just, “Dude, just trust me here, and, this is basically me confessing to you.” Which didn’t clear much up for the boy who was red all over and starting to get really nervous.

_ Confess what? What is this boy trying to confess?! Does he like me?! No, that wouldn’t happen! He’s straight, right? Shitshitshithshitshitshit the song’s starting, calm down and pay attention! _

He heard Jeremy’s voice filter through his ears as he sat there silently panicking. Miraculously, it calmed him down immensely. 

~~~

“ _ He’s got big brown eyes and tangled hair, video games in his underwear.”  _ Jeremy sang, a smile adorning his face. “ _ And nothing is better, than doing nothing together. _ ”

Jeremy always admired Michael’s eyes. They were so deep and dark and beautiful. Jeremy liked to think that they were basically giant pools of dark chocolate, and he could stare into them for as long as eternity. 

He was suddenly transferred back to all the times at sleepovers where they would just play video games long into the night in their underwear. He remembered how happy and peaceful things had been, and how happy he is to still be that way with Michael now. 

“ _ Now he got a toothbrush as a microphone, belting out the Marley tones,”  _ Jeremy smirked at Michael, who was starting giggle at his own weird antics. “ _ I’m the last one to stop him, can you believe that I want him? _ ”

~~~

“ _ I’m the last one to stop him, can you believe that I want him? _ ”

Michael felt so happy that he could almost explode. That last line played over and over in his head, and he was  _ so  _ excited to hear the rest of the song. It had an awesome beat, too. 

~~~

“ _ I wanna get so close, _ ” Jeremy gained a pink hue on this lyric, turning back to the audience. “ _ I wanna kiss like Eskimos. It’s a little bit much, I know, I do _ .” 

He wasn’t very confident on that part, but it was true. There were countless times that Jeremy just wanted to grab Michael and shower him with love and kisses. But, he couldn’t.

“ _ Isn’t he cra-crazy beautiful? Isn’t he stra-strange and wonderful? _ ”

Michael had always been a rather quirky and weird kid. He listened to old music and played retro games. He wore the same hoodie for, like, three years straight  _ just  _ because his best friend gave it to him. He had a strange amount of knowledge about whales. 

But that didn’t change a thing about how Jeremy felt for him. Jeremy looked Michael straight in his beautiful eyes as he sang: 

“ _ And I think I love him, more than, I even understand. _ ” Jeremy internally chuckled at how red Michael turned, and how much he loved the sheepish smile the boy gave him.

~~~

_ Oh my holy fuck _ . 

That’s really the only thing Michael could really think right now as Jeremy sang the song. The song meant for him. About him. 

_ Dear God I love this boy so much. _

~~~

Jeremy had been waiting to say those words for forever it seemed like. And now that he finally did, he was ready to say them three more times. 

“ _ He’s got a classic style that’s all his own, smile you can hear through the telephone. _ ” 

Jeremy had always noticed that Michael had his own unique style. Not just clothing wise, but with everything he did. Maybe it was less a style and more vibe, but, nevertheless, Jeremy adored it. 

“ _ He says he’s a rebel, but he’s way to sentimental. _ ” He looked back at Michael again with a playful smile tugging on his lips. The boy look at him with a blush ridden and faux offended face, which soon turned into a laugh. “ _ He’s precious even when he’s mad, gets angry and I start to laugh _ .  _ And I know that it’s nothing, he’s just pushing my buttons. _ ” 

This time, he smirked at Michael, who was still laughing at the song’s lyrics, and Jeremy smiled like a goddamn idiot it love. Which, he was.

“ _ I wanna get so close, kiss like Eskimos. It’s a little bit much, I know, I do. _ ” This time, Jeremy took the mic off the stand and started walking backwards towards Michael. He stopped next to the chair, basically showing Michael off to the world as he sang the chorus. 

“ _ Isn’t he cra-crazy beautiful? Isn’t he stra-strange and wonderful? _ ” He gave a fond look to Michael, who was starting to look like he was about to cry of happiness. “ _ And I think I lo~ove him, more than I understand! O~oh! _ ” Jeremy took Michael’s hand and yanked him up to stand, turning him around.

Suddenly the stages wall behind them blew up with pictures of Michael and Jeremy through the years.

“ _ He’s a little bit wild! Little bit mad! Little bit uh-oh, beautiful! _ ” Jeremy had laughter in his eyes as pictures from their childhood started popping up. Looking at Michael, you could see the faint tear tracks staining his cheeks. “ _ Wild! Little bit mad! Little bit uh-oh, beautiful! _ ”

Jeremy took Michael’s hand and spun him around, amazement shone off Michael’s face, and a bit of laughter could be heard from the boy.

Pictures from middle school dances, birthday parties, field trips, sleepovers, everything.

“ _ And I, never could know him too well, _ ” Jeremy softened his voice a little bit, the music slowing down slightly, “ _ But still I, never want anyone else. _ ”

Jeremy and Michael had known each other literally for their whole lives so far. And Jeremy never wanted that to change. 

The music stopped as Jeremy looked his crush in the eyes, singing acapella. His voice was soft as he looked at Michael with the most adoring eyes he could muster up.

~~~

Michael was crying. He was full-on  _ ugly sobbing _ . Goddamnit, Jeremiah, why you gotta make him ugly sob in front of everyone?

Michael turned his head towards the screen to his left. On it was a picture of them at the beach, Michael laughing at Jeremy’s ice cream mustache and Jeremy looking at him like he was the most important person in the world.

He’s never seen that picture before, but he could just  _ see _ how much love and adoration Jeremy had felt for him. He could easily tell it was one of Jeremy’s favorite pictures.

Suddenly, his gaze shifted to Jeremy’s eyes. They were so soft, and beautiful and warm. It made him feel safe and at home, despite the fact that they were onstage in front of thousands. He gave the boy a teary smile.

“ _ Isn’t he cra-crazy beautiful? Isn’t he stra-stra~ange and wonderful? _ ” Jeremy took his hand, holding it gently as he sang the ending of the song. “ _ And I lo~ove him, more than I understand. _ ”

Lights out.

~~~

“ _ Isn’t he cra-crazy beautiful? Isn’t he stra-stra~ange and wonderful? _ ”Jeremy softened his voice, he hoped no one noticed that he was on the verge of tears. “ _ And I lo~ove him, more than I understand. _ ”

Jeremy looked into Michael’s eyes tearfully, a soft smile gracing his lips as the lights went out. He expected a hug or something from Michael. A polite rejection maybe to not blatantly tell the world he had been rejected. 

But no.

When the lights came on, the two boys were kissing through tears and happiness. The two boys were so engrossed with themselves they barely noticed the crowd’s hoots and hollering, their squeals and screams.

They were just there, together, and that’s all they’ll ever need.

Michael pulled back from the kiss, resting their foreheads together. Their breath mingled together as Michael reached for the microphone in Jeremy’s hand.

It was sort of difficult to understand, mainly because the boy had been in happy tears, but what he said was clear for the most part as he whispered the words into the mic.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys gals and nonbinary pals, you should def go check out the song if you've never heard of it before so like yeah it's real noice my dudes


End file.
